


The Price of Freedom

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Encounters at the High Rise [5]
Category: Doctor Robert Laing, High-Rise (2015), Robert Laing - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dark-ish, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Filth, Food Play, Happy Ending, High Rise - Freeform, Kinda blackmail, Kinky, Laing is a good lay, Laing you naughty boy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird, good ending, high rise after everything's escalated, high rise weirdness, i don't even know what to call this, i don't even know where to start, oral... stuff?, stewardess, with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Carrie wants to leave the high rise after things have escalated there. However, a bunch of psychopaths is following her. She's rescued by Robert Laing who hides her for the night - though he wants something in return.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Encounters at the High Rise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425376
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	The Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, fellow Laingsters, this is it! Part 5 of my Stewardesses-Series! Buckle your seatbelts, it's gonna be weird. No seriously. It's weird. 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr now, say hi and have a chat. The name's Lokislovelyqueen (yeah I know... you tech freaks can link this properly. I can't)
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and - again - for help with the title!

Carrie was making her way down the high rise as silently and quickly as possible. The lights flickered above, and she could hear them behind her. Shit! She’d left them one of her supply bags, leaving her with only her backpack, but apparently the supplies hadn’t been enough to distract them. They were still coming after her. She made her way down the corridor, their voices becoming louder when she was suddenly grabbed and hauled to the side. She was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. 

“Shh, they’ll hear you,” a dark, soothing voice whispered in her ear. 

Carrie had been pulled into a flat. It all happened so fast! She’d just wanted to leave the damned high rise, this hellhole, this place of nightmares come true. She’d seen Janet die and had no idea what had happened to Ally. Su and Alice had done the right thing and left just in time. And she’d been stupid, staying behind, not seeing the danger. And when she did, she was already trapped. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Wilder and his bunch of arseholes had chased them. There was that other group as well that did unspeakable things to women, she’d not seen it, but heard about it. She’d heard the screams firsthand. And now they were after her. 

She’d wanted to leave. She’d made it to the 14th floor when the fucking staircase had been blocked. She’d tried the other staircase, but the mob had come upwards. She’d met another woman who had told her those stairs were blocked as well, around the seventh floor. 

Carrie’s plan was to make it to the elevator shaft and climb down. If she fell, her death would at least be quick. If she made it, she’d have a chance, she’d just have to get through the foyer and then out, out, out. But now that bunch of wild murderers, torturers and rapists was after her after catching a glimpse of her. The nights were theirs. She should have waited, but she just wanted to get out so desperately. 

Breathing hard, almost in panic, she was now sitting on the floor of an apartment, a hand covering her mouth. 

“I’ll take my hand away if you promise to stay quiet,” the male voice whispered. 

Carrie nodded. She wasn’t stupid, she wouldn’t make a sound. The hand was lifted. She tried to take deep, soothing breaths. Calm down. Calm down.

Outside, she could hear them. The person next to her was looking through the peephole. She had no idea how long they were staying like this, her on the floor, the mysterious stranger looking out to the corridor. 

At last, a sigh.

“They’re gone,” he said. It was a he. She finally got a good look at him. 

Damn.

It was Doctor Robert Laing, the neighborhood’s wet dream.

He extended a hand to help her up. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“No need to whisper. They’re gone,” he repeated.

“Where were you going?” 

“The elevator shaft,” Carrie answered. She was at his mercy anyways now, so what did it matter if he knew? 

“Ah. You’re trying to leave,” he said casually, motioning her to follow him. 

His flat looked weird. Boxes over boxes everywhere, like he’d just moved in. She knew he’d been living there for a while, so likely he’d never bothered unpacking in the first place.

He motioned her to a big cushion on the floor.

“Sit,” he said, and she complied. 

“You should try the early morning hours. They usually aren’t awake by then. You could actually make it,” he said. 

He offered her a glass of bottled water. He had an enormous stockpile of full water bottles in a corner. The glass was miraculously clean. Carrie accepted it and took a drink.

“Thank you. Could I… stay here till early morning then?” she asked, her voice raw. 

He gave her a long once over. 

“Any food in there?” he asked, pointing to her backpack.

“Yes.”

She pulled a can of beans and canned sausages out of the bag, as well as tinned peaches. There was more, but she was reluctant to part with that. You never knew. 

He nodded.

“I’ll make those for dinner. And I’ll keep the peaches. But that’s not enough payment. I want something… more,” he said, his eyes glinting disturbingly. He licked his lips.

Carrie swallowed hard.

“What do you want?” she asked. Did she want to know the answer?

“You. I haven’t had a good fuck in weeks,” was his sincere reply. 

“If you agree to let me have my way with you till the early morning hours, then you can stay. Don’t worry, I don’t like my partners unwilling, I’m sure you’d enjoy it as well,” he said. 

Carrie looked at him. He was still gorgeous, though in a more rugged manner than when she’d seen him before. He had beard stubble all over his cheeks and chin. His shirt was stained. But what did that matter? And secretly, she’d always wanted him. She hoped he wouldn’t be too rough with her, though. But did she even have any alternatives? She didn’t think so.

“Alright. The food and you can have your fun with me. And in the early morning hours, I leave.”

He nodded. 

“That’s settled then. Good,” he looked her over.

“Take off your clothes,” he simply instructed.

“I… what?” she asked, though his meaning had been clear.

“I said take off your clothes. I want to have something nice to look at while cooking and dining,” he replied.

Carrie swallowed hard. Well, whatever. He’d see her naked eventually. And if she was completely honest, his casual dominant way was hot, somehow.

She unlaced her hiking boots – shoes she found most fitting for her escape from this dreadful place – then proceeded to take off her pants. Her shirt followed. Laing watched her, unpassionately. When she stood there in her underwear, he stopped her, disappeared for a moment – and came back holding stockings and a suspender belt in his hands.

“I want your panties off and these on,” he said.

Carrie complied. There were runs in the stockings, but they still fit and looked kinda good. 

Laing nodded, then motioned for her to follow him to his chaotic kitchen. How the man was still connected to gas and electricity was beyond her. He opened the cans and started to cook. 

“Come here,” he motioned for her to stand next to him.

As soon as she was close enough, he pulled her to his side, one hand casually grabbing her butt. He started kneading it. 

“This is going to be fun,” Laing whispered close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath. 

Carrie shivered. She could smell traces of perfume on him, soap, but also sweat and … was that blood? It wouldn’t surprise her. 

He held her close, his arm wrapped around her, his hand wandering to her tits. When he deemed the food ready, he had one hand buried in her bra, massaging her breast. It was all very surreal, but Carrie couldn’t deny that she enjoyed his touches. 

He rummaged around in his drawers and produced two plates and forks. Carrie followed him to a corner of his flat that wasn’t occupied by boxes or rubble. 

He told her to bring the cushion she’d sat on earlier. Just as she was about to sit down on the floor opposite where another cushion indicated his own place, he stopped her.

“I want to try something. Wait,” he said, before pulling her into a kiss. It was all teeth and biting and feral, but she felt the wetness pool in her center. 

“Open your mouth,” Laing instructed. 

He held up one of the sausages. 

“Now, don’t bite it off. Relax your throat. I just want to see if you can do it,” he said. 

Do what?

Not waiting any longer, Laing pushed the sausage into her mouth, straight down her throat. Carrie gagged. She’d never been able to do that, though she’d tried. Janet had always boasted about her abilities in that area, sometimes giving unwanted demonstrations at the dinner table. 

Laing pulled the sausage back and shrugged.

“Pity. Oh well, it doesn’t matter, really,” he mumbled. 

He motioned for Carrie to sit down. She tried to get comfortable, but he stopped her again.

“Lean back, spread your legs.” 

She did what he told her to, wondering what this was about. Her legs were spread wide, her feet planted firmly into the ground, her privates on display for him. Laing smirked, then extended a hand and rubbed her expertly while looking into her eyes. She gasped. He knew exactly what he was doing. His pointer finger circled her clit before slowly moving down towards her slit, parting her fold just to stop at her entrance. Carrie tried to bring her hips up, to push against him, but he withdrew his finger and moved it back to her clit. 

He rubbed her, all the time staring at her. His eyes were beautiful, studying her face. And then his hand was gone, and Carrie couldn’t suppress an undignified whimper. 

Laing grinned. And held the sausage in his hand. 

He brought it down between her legs. She meant to protest but he shushed her before she could say anything. And then he pushed in. It was humiliating and weird and obscenely arousing. He pulled it back a bit, then pushed again. The wet noises made Carrie blush. She moaned when he added a finger and let it glide inside of her next to the sausage. And then she felt empty all of a sudden.

Laing brought the sausage up to her face. Dammit, she could smell herself on it. 

“At least I’ve got my special sauce,” he said before bringing the sausage to his lips and taking a bite. 

Carrie could only stare, mortified, yet turned on. This was all so strange and wrong, but that was just how things were at the high rise nowadays. 

“Now eat, before it gets cold.”

She started to eat. It was a bit bland, but better than nothing and she would certainly not complain. She had hoped he would serve the peaches for dessert, but he had stashed them away in a cupboard somewhere. 

They ate in silence. When she was finished, Laing took her plate. He set it down next to the door where a conglomerate of household items was lying. Carrie had no idea for what purpose, but she didn’t intend to ask. 

Her heart was racing as she was sure he’d take her now. She was nervous. She’d agreed to fuck him, and he’d assured her she’d like it, yes. And she was wet, not just from his perverted actions but also because this was Doctor Robert Laing, the hottest man in the building and he was about to give her a good boning. Nevertheless, she couldn’t be sure he’d keep his promise. Everyone was a psychopath these days, at least in the building. She took a deep breath.

“No need to be nervous,” he said. 

Laing stood next to her, extending his hand for her to take it to help her up. She let him pull her upright. He applied a bit too much force, so she bumped into him. He used the opportunity to grab her ass again. 

“Come with me,” he instructed, his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. She wouldn’t be able to resist even if she wanted to. 

He led her towards the closed balcony door and sat down on another cushion in front of it, his back to the door. Carrie meant to sit down as well, but he held up his hand. 

“No, come here,” Laing mumbled.

At first, she didn’t understand, but then he pulled her closer with both hands on her ass, so she ended up with her center right before his face, legs spread. 

“Mh, I can smell you. Now let me get another taste,” and with that, he pulled her close, his hands on both her ass cheeks. 

She moaned when he dove right into her center. His tongue worked magic between her legs, stroking her clit and wiggling through her folds. He was like a man starved. She brought her hands down and buried them in his hair, which made him grunt into her. His hands kneaded her ass until one of them moved closer and closer to the cleft between her cheeks and then down towards her dripping pussy. He teased her, though his fingers never entered.

Carrie felt like she was about to explode when he pushed her back. She whimpered, this wasn’t fair, she’d been so close! Laing looked up at her, his face wet with her juices. His gaze was feral. He licked his lips. 

“Delicious.”

He motioned for her to sit down. Carrie sat next to him. From a pile of books, he grabbed the one on top. He leaned with his back against the balcony door, Carrie in his arms. Laing opened the book and started to read to her. It was a classic, A Tale of Two Cities. His voice was so beautiful, but Carrie couldn’t concentrate as Laing was teasing her breast.

He’d pulled it free from her bra and was stroking, massaging and squeezing it. He stroked the nipple softly, just to pinch it before soothing it with featherlight touches, all the while reading to her in a low, melodious voice. 

Then, his hand moved lower, pushing between her thighs. Carrie spread them a bit more, so Laing had better access. He rewarded her by stroking his fingers up and down her slit before inserting the tip of his middle finger into her. She tried to move her hips again, but he withdrew, instead circling her clit slowly. When Carrie tried to wriggle a bit, he stopped reading.

“Lie across my lap, on your stomach,” Laing instructed. 

Carrie hesitated. He just looked at her, expecting her to comply. 

She did as she was told, her butt in his lap. Laing rested one leg on her back. It was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, just weird. She could feel his erection pressing against her side. 

Laing continued reading to her while one hand moved back down between her legs. His fingers played lazily with her dripping pussy. Every time Carrie tried to move her pelvis Laing would smack her ass. Hard. She tried to stay as still as possible while he fingered her. By the time he stopped reading, she was a panting, wet mess. 

One of his fingers glided through her wetness again, collecting it before he brought it to her puckered asshole. Carrie squirmed, but Laing smacked her ass again. 

“Don’t move,” he whispered huskily.

She didn’t have any other options, so she did as he asked.

Slowly, he pressed his finger against her asshole, eventually pushing in. Carrie moaned. It didn’t feel bad at all. He continued playing with her for a while longer, his finger pushing further in, then pulling out again and again. Then, he withdrew his hand from her completely.

He detangled himself from her and stood up.

“Come,” he instructed, his hand held out for her to take.

Carrie took it. Her limbs were a bit stiff from lying tangled up with him in such a way for so long and she was incredibly aroused, her core throbbing with need.

Laing led her to another room of his apartment. This one was full of boxes as well. A heap of clothing lay in one corner, a broad mattress without a proper bedframe was placed in the middle of the room, a stained blanket lying on the floor next to it. Carrie was pretty sure some of those stains were cum.

She hoped he would finally get down to business and fuck her. The small rational part of her brain that was still working found her attitude a bit concerning, considering she was trying to flee a building full of psychopaths and was about to let one of them have his way with her, but then again, this was a very gorgeous one. She just hoped she hadn’t fully succumbed to the depravity of the high rise.

Laing pulled her close, looking into her eyes for a moment before covering her lips with his. His tongue invaded her mouth and she gasped when she felt both his hands on her ass again, holding her close and kneading her cheeks roughly. She could feel his clothed erection pressing against her belly. Laing fumbled with her bra and finally took it off.

He released her and motioned for her to lie down on the mattress. Laing took off his shirt. Carrie licked her lips. His upper body was beautifully sculptured, lean, yet strong and muscular. 

He crawled on top of her, kissing her again. His hands wandered to her breasts, kneading them and teasing the nipples. Then, he got up on his knees between her legs. 

“Pull your legs apart. Hold them with your hands under your knees,” he told her, and Carrie complied.

She felt so open and fully on display! Laing grinned, then leaned forward and licked a long strip from her opening to her clit. Carrie threw her head back but kept holding her legs.

He parted her folds with two fingers while licking at her clit and inserting a finger from his other hand into her pussy, slowly pumping it in and out of her. She moaned loudly.

Laing drew back and fumbled with his pants, finally dropping them. He had to get up to take them off.

“Stay like that,” he said. Carrie felt shy again, but she kept her legs spread for him. 

He was naked now, and boy, was he a sight! His trained body, his long, thick cock, those lean legs. The man was beautiful. Carrie almost started to giggle at the thought that he would fuck her now. 

“Yes, stay just like that,” he whispered, his voice raw.

He knelt between her legs, getting into position and she could feel his cock at her folds. He pushed himself through her wetness, collecting it on his tip before he looked down between them and entered her slowly. 

She groaned. He was so big, stretching her wide. Laing kept his eyes on the place where they were joined, breathing hard. Finally, he bottomed out. He brought his hands up to her thigs and pushed them even further apart, leaning on her legs for leverage. It was a bit painful and uncomfortable, but the pleasure from his length was worth it. Laing started to thrust into her, slowly at first, then increasing his pace, though keeping it steady. His eyes wandered from her pussy to her breasts that were jiggling under his pounding. He licked his lips before leaning forward to take a and took a nipple between them, sucking at her tit. 

Carrie was mewling by now, the sensations almost overwhelming her. She wasn’t as close to orgasm as she had thought, yet the feeling was wonderful. Laing licked, suckled and bit her breast while not faltering in his rhythm. His thick cock hit all the right places inside her. 

He leaned back again, watching her face for a moment before directing his eyes back to where they were joined. He grinned.

“You’re so wet around me. Ah! Yes! And gripping me so tightly! Mmh, you’ve got a sweet, tight pussy,” he growled, watching himself pump into her. 

Carrie whimpered. Her arms and legs were trembling from the position she had to hold them in. Laing seemed to realize her discomfort. He wrinkled his forehead for a moment, then pulled out. Carrie whined at the loss of contact. 

He chuckled.

“Turn around, stretch your legs straight behind you,” Laing said. 

Carrie complied, not entirely sure if turning her back to him was a good idea. However, he placed a few delicate kisses, soft licks and feral bites on her shoulders and back. She could feel him straddling her upper thighs. With a smack, his hand connected with her backside. She howled. He hadn’t held back, strength-wise.

“Shh, I just wanted to see your ass wobble so beautifully. And my pink handprint on your skin looks so good,” he murmured more to himself than to her.

Then, he started kneading her cheeks and pulled them apart. One hand moved to her folds, teasing her, before a wet finger pushed at her pucker again. Carrie moaned loudly when the tip of his finger breached the tight ring of muscles.

With another dirty chuckle, Laing withdrew his finger from her asshole. 

She could feel his cock at her pussy again and wanted to spread her legs a bit, but he stopped her.

“No. You’re even tighter this way. Just let me in…” he whispered and with one forceful thrust, he had bottomed out again, his balls slapping against her flesh. 

Carrie groaned, he felt so good inside of her. His hands were back at her ass, pulling her cheeks apart. He must have been watching his cock disappearing and reappearing between her lips. The thought made Carrie clench around him, eliciting a low growl from him. 

“Mh, so good! Tight! Gripping me like a vice,” he groaned, his thrust speeding up. 

He leaned forward, his hands now on her back, his thrusts becoming faster and faster.

“Touch yourself!” he demanded, and Carrie slipped a hand between the mattress and her body, wildly tapping and circling her clit.

“Oh yes! Ah! Ha! Ah! I’m coming, I’m coming!” Laing moaned. His beautiful voice in the throes of passion was what brought her over the edge, and she came with a shout while he spent himself inside her. 

Laing fell forward and lay on top of her for a few seconds before rolling off, withdrawing his cock as well. They were both breathing hard when he brought a blanket up to cover them, pulling her close. They were soon asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Carrie woke from a strange feeling of fullness. It took her a moment to understand where she was, and that Laing was actually inside of her again. She’d rolled onto her back in her sleep and he was on top of her, pumping his length into her quiet roughly.

“Took you long enough to wake,” he said, a hard thrust jolting her whole body. 

Carrie was so horny again; she didn’t mind the attack on her sleeping body one bit. The thought of him teasing her, getting her wet enough to take him while still asleep turned her on. The wet slapping of skin against skin, their labored breathing as well as the sounds her pussy made were enough to bring her close. She moved one hand between them and flicked her clit vigorously.

“Yes, do it, make yourself cum around my cock!” Laing whispered. His trusts accelerated even more, and Carrie managed to cum just before he shot his second load.   
They fell asleep again in a tangle of limbs.

\-----------------------------------------

Carrie ran across the parking space. She turned back, looking at the nightmarish place she had just managed to leave behind. She tried to make out which one Laing’s balcony was, but she couldn’t be sure. There were broken windows with curtains fluttering through the morning breeze. She’d also passed a crumbled heap of flesh at which she didn’t dare to look any closer, smelling like it had been there for a few days already.

She’d tried to convince Laing to come with her, but he wouldn’t. He’d said it was where he belonged, which was absolute bullshit, but she couldn’t make him leave.

The climb down the elevator shaft had been horrible, but she’d made it, as well as the dash through the foyer. She’d climbed through on of the broken windows, cutting her arm in the process, but she’d made it. 

She was finally free of the high rise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this series (if you read all 5 fics) or just this one if that's all you read.   
Especially this last one wasn't easy to write because of the weirdness of the whole high rise surrounding at this point. You never know when you take it too far...
> 
> Anyways. Leave a comment, tell me what you thought.
> 
> Oh.. and... more Laing is being planned ;-)


End file.
